inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Murtagh, his feelings, his fate and why not, his lover
We know Murtagh is Galbatorix's puppet. I don't really think he's evil and i'm sure he'll change his true name. How do u think he'll be able to do it? And, in the previous two books i thought there was an undercurrent romance between Nasuada and him. After Brisingr, i think it's unlikely, but i keep hoping.. --Ceris120887 22:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think that there is anything going on between Murtagh and Nasuada...They are enemies, and I don't believe that Nasuada cares for Murtagh as Eragon does. I also believe that there is a lot of good left in Murtagh...He was forced into evil doing, it was not of his own free will. He doesn't like or want it, and he will change if he can. Hopefully, he will change before Eragon or one of the Varden kills him and Thorn. In Brisingr, Nasuada seemed to want to kill him, but she's the Varden's leader and she has to make the right thing. I was sure she cared of him. I'm sure Eragon won't ever kill Murtagh. Come on, he hasn't been able to kill the hateful Sloan, how may he do it with his brother? Murtagh is a very interesting character and he's not evil, maybe a bit selfish, but he has grown alone without love or mercy I agree...I'm not sure if Eragon can really bring himself to kill Murtagh. He actually cares for Murtagh...and seeing to the fact that he doesn't care at all for Sloan and he couldn't kill him, I don't know if he can kill Murtagh or not. Even though Eragon thinks that he hates Murtagh, he doesn't really. He can never forget all of the time they spent traveling together, and growing closer. Eragon also understands that Murtagh didn't choose to be Galbatorix's puppet...he was forced to. I think that Murtagh's hate toward Eragon and the Varden is just covering up all of the hurt and anguish inside, a result of being raised as he was and then, when he finally was safe and happy with the Varden, having it all torn away. Maybe he just doesn't want to show how hurt he is on the inside. I do think that Nasuada cares for Murtagh, but in the same way that she cares for Eragon...Like a brother, or close friend. Mmm..i don't think she cared for him as a brother. Of course i'm wrong, but i read a kind of romantic tension in book 1 and 2. But i repeat myself: i don't know if Paolini will develop the thing, given that in Brisingr we have no clues It is definatley possible, but I just don't know. Even if she does love him, there is no way she could do anything about it. He is a traitor to the Varden..she can't just go off and date him. Eragon could kill Murtagh out of pity- i.e. if Thorn dies and Murtagh goes insane... if Thorn and Murtagh manage to free themselves from Galbatorix, but Galbatorix has Thorn's egg, it is a possibility that Murtagh will outlive Thorn.